


Bridal Carry

by roseveare



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Possible implied character death, The Crocker Legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fan art] Duke carrying Nathan // Nathan carrying Duke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridal Carry

**Author's Note:**

> Beware. The second one got _angsty_. D:

Duke carrying Nathan. :D 

[Large version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/889462/889462_900.png) | [Huge version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/890177/890177_900.png)

 

Nathan carrying Duke. D: 

[Large version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/890982/890982_900.png) | [Huge version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/891440/891440_900.png)

**Author's Note:**

> #1 I think this is probably _Unbreakable_ -verse, due to casual use of Duke's Trouble.
> 
> #2 WAAAAAAAAH! Just freakin' shoot me. This is _also supposed to be_ season 4 although his hairs are putting up resistance trying to be season 5 Duke Hairs. They are not. It's season 4, Duke has his ponytail, and that's definitely Scruffy!Nathan.


End file.
